The present invention relates to exercise machines and, more particularly, to stationary exercise machines that duplicate some mobile physical activity.
Exercises have been prescribed by physicians for many years as a means of improving muscle tone, including that of the heart, and losing weight. Some of the more effective of these exercises, however, require expensive apparatus and/or considerable space out-of-doors. For example, bicycle riding and skiing can require expensive equipment and a relatively large amount of roadway or mountain. Even if these are available, they cannot be used during inclement weather.
Swimming is also a very healthful exercise, but it requires a pool, which represennts an extraordinary expense either in terms of purchase price or a membership in a club having a pool. Also, unless the pool is located indoors, it cannot be used in inclement weather.
With respect to bicycle riding and rowing, various devices have appeared on the market which simulate these types of exercise. These devices are in the form of mechanical gyms that can be located in the user's home or apartment because they are basically stationary and take up little room.